


A Body Has Been Discovered

by Kaz3313



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Death, Hurt No Comfort, I mean Mild comfort, New Tags Every Chapter, Other, Tags Contain Spoilers, but not really, gundham angst, romantic realtionships may develop but for now there is none
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: The death of Mahiru and Peko is still in the back of everyone's mind, however it's best to try and move forward. To press continue toward the future, Hajime finds himself with friends, enjoying himself. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Gundham announces that another death occurs. However, this one is different then anything Hajime and the other's have encountered before. Will they find the killer? Do they even need to?(Spoilers in the tags)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Body Has Been Discovered

Hajime was listening to Ibuki droll on about all the different settings on the control panel for the Titty Tycoon. It was a nice gesture to lighten everyone's mood from the deaths that'd been occurring. She’d begun planning to serenade them with songs of joy, and wanted to add some special effects. Sonia Ooed and Ahhed at each setting, her eyes shining with delight just to witness the colourful test. Kazuichi leaned against the wall, had been brought along in case the machine malfunctioned but he didn’t mind staying. Actually, the smile on his lips revealed that he was enjoying himself more than a simple ‘I have nothing better to do’. 

“Maybe Ibuki can have someone control the lights while Ibuki plays?” The Ultimate Musician thought out loud. She pressed a random button, the neon green projected on the ceiling turning to a vibrant yellow. Another Ooo came from Sonia.

“Can’t you set it up on a timer so it changes the lights on it’s own?” Kazuichi continued to stare at the light show as well. He’d told Hajime before they’d walked here together that he’d never been to a concert concert before, the closest he’d been was when he would meet musicians on the street. However, he also let him know he’d set up several music venue’s light controls. He thought it best not to ask why he was left out of watching the show if he set up the light systems.

Hajime wasn’t sure why he’d been brought along, but appreciative nonetheless. It’d been nice to be able to relax with these people, after all that’s happened they all deserved time to have a bit of joy. Joy was never something that could last long, at least not on this trip. 

Ibuki was about to reply to Kazuichi, but that was when Gundham ran into the building. 

Now, Hajime had spent some time with Gundham, learned how he operated. After spending some free time with him and becoming a ‘singularity’ Hajime got to know him better than the average bear (not that the bear around here was average, but that was beside the point). He had never seen him run. Maybe fast walk, especially when he wanted to leave a situation, but never full on run. Even when dead bodies were involved he was oddly calm (well, once he was in a frenzy over his earring. But that’s entirely different). 

However, at the moment, he was disheveled with fierce (could it be fearful?) eyes. His breathing was more like gasps, forcing more air then necessary into his lungs. His scary ‘godlike’ persona had seemed to vanish. His red and grey eyes quickly darted from one person to the next but never stayed long enough to land. Was he looking for something? He wasn’t speaking as if stuck in a perpetual state of silence, even though it was clear he wanted to say something. 

“... Gundham?” Sonia, the closest to him, attempted to breach the silence. Her soft but sturdy voice had a way of snapping people out of their head (Unless it was Kazuchi, who obsessed and subsequently got lost in her voice). 

His eyes didn’t stop moving and he wrapped a protective arm around his body. However, he took a steady breath and began to speak.

“A tragedy has again befouled these cursed islands and this one so horrendous that-” He paused, taking another shaky breath; clutching his scarf to cover part of his face, his voice became slightly muffled “That even I am having difficulties processing the reason it’s happened. The mockery of a bear hadn’t even given us any incentive. Could this crime just be out of malice? How dare!” He didn’t even correct Sonia not calling him his full name.

Everyone took a moment to process what he’d said, but even with his odd speech patterns Hajime quickly realized what he was saying. He slowly walked closer to Gudhman. He started to pick up on the little things that he hadn’t noticed when the Ultimate Breeder first stepped into the building. His hands were trembling, at the moment he attempted to hold one still to hide this fact but the closer he got the more obvious his shaking was. Even his hair was slightly out of place. A Dark Deva, had burrowed himself against his neck so that only the top of his head was showing, the three others were most likely snuggled underneath. Hajime wondered if they often comforted him or if this was simply a reaction to their friend’s (Owner’s? Breeder’s?) unexpected behavior.

“ Where’s the body-” Before Hajime could finish his question Kazuichi interrupted.

“Body? You think he found a body!” He yelled then, having the great idea of asking the one who’d ran in here, looked at Gundham “You found a body? Who? Oh god, I don’t want to see one of those again!” No one could blame him for his panic, after all even in a killing game it was disturbing to think a friend was murdered. 

However, unlike Kazuichi, Gundham had never outwardly shown signs of distress. Perhaps seeing a third friend die finally gotten to him, or the act of having found said person first. Afterall, the mechanic’s questions were left in the air, Gundham had been silent since his initial speech. It was… upsetting to see. 

Ibuki and Sonia nervously glanced between Gundham and Kazuichi as if that would answer the question of who was dead.

Dead, what a horrible realization. The thought left a sour taste in Hajime’s mouth but he pushed forward.

“ Gundham, could you bring us to the body?” It was clear the teen was having difficulties talking about the discovery, a nonverbal way could be the best to answer all of their questions. As he gave a little pat to the Deva who was still curled up, he responded with a nod; it was settled.

They began their journey, weary of what to expect and who to find. The previous mood, filled with colourful lights and promise of interesting music, was crushed. Hajime just wanted to get this over with; it’d already happened, so the only way was to move forward. Otherwise, they’d all be goners. 

Gundham still hadn’t spoken, only silently pushing forward. That was not strange in any way, but the fact he was borderline hyperventilating had Hajime’s worry continue. What could’ve reached Gundham is such a way? He started to worry for not only his own sanity, but for the one’s with him. Kazuichi always screamed and would be inconsolable for a period of time; Ibuki as well. Sonia pushed through most of the time, but tended not to be able to investigate due to mourning. 

“You know, you don’t have to see the body again,” Hajime reassured “Just point us in the right direction when we get near.” 

“Ignoring the undeniable does no good, ignorance may be bliss but it is ignorance nonetheless. The future can only be obtained if you cast aside the hold up the past brings,” Gudham’s words would’ve been more reassuring but, in this state, it was hard.

He led them near Jabberwock island; even with his strong words, when he approached the only place in the central island he stopped. He pointed to a row of bushes that surrounded Jabberwock island. 

“I- A curse must’ve been placed against me. I can’t go further without this mortal corporation acting up. However, I am still able to communicate where I had found where the incident occurred. Hah! How ineffective the curse is,” Even his laugh, which even in desperate situations was always full, was weak. Hajime was glad that he actually listened to his request, though.

Hajime was the first one that looked through the bushes, half expecting the body to be right there.That wasn't the case; why would anything be that easy. Instead, there was nothing. Just ordinary brush, twigs, leaves, bush, grass and dirt.

“Maybe whoever it is, is tiny? Like Hiyoko…” Kazuichi’s joke fell flat. He started to kick up a bit of uneven dirt with his shoe. The uncovered dirt only revealed more dirt. He let out a sigh of defeat, yet he turned away from the group exploring an area the group had yet to touch. 

“Hiyoko may be small, But she is not the size of an ant! We should be able to see her plainly,” Sonia said.

“Wait! This could've been a trap. He sent us all here just to- Hey what’s that?” Kazuichi had just begun to theorize when he peered downward, noticing something the other’s didn’t see. 

Hajime, who’d been digging through the bushes, looked up to explain it’d be dumb to send so many people to a ‘trap’. Right before he could say anything the pink haired teen let out a shriek. He raced over, despite only being a few feet apart, bracing himself to see one of his friends mutilated. 

At first, his mind didn’t process the difference in the scenery. As if it was one of those spot the difference games.There was the usual nature things, dirt, grass, twigs- As he saw the body his chest tightened

His eyes landed on the small creature that had pulled up grass and a few twigs covering it. Though “hidden”, once he saw it he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. The grotesque way they lay on their side, the beady open eyes, and even the way their paws were slightly up made the expression all that more human. However, clearly they were not in any shape a human being. But the type of creature was easily recognizable. 

Even with blood matting their white and orange fur, they were clearly a hamster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first posted Danganropa fic! I still have about 2/3 chapters left to write, so I'd appreciate some patience if your intrested in more. Comments, Kudos, Everything are all something I express my gratitude to! I hope you all enjoyed, and continue to enjoy with the next chapters :D


End file.
